the dash
by rweasleys
Summary: imagine a great big gravestone with your name on it, those dates dancing on its gray canvas, although your birth and death are the importance, what can you say you did during that time in between? the haunting, dash? at least you can say you fell in love.
1. introduction

_the dash.  
><em>

when they look at your grave stone, eyes so severe with a longing for your presence as you lay six feet under the ground, morbidly tracing your dates, ignoring the dash in between, focused merely on the year of your death, will you be satisfied?

is it not, the idea of that dash,_ that simple dash,_ depicting your life story, a terrible thought?

when your memory is preserved, what will they say you did during that time in between - _that dash_?

for most, at least we can say we fell in love.

**[.]**

romeo & juliet.

_unrequited love - what a ring to it._

"i think i love her."

"you think you love anything with privates that don't dangle."

**[.]**

mr. darcy & elizabeth.

_hatred is still caring._

"his arrogance is unrealistic, he's bound to be compensating for something."

"i don't think so. i feel like he may actually be interested in you."

"my, my, for that, wouldn't he have to have _feelings_ first? let's not get too ahead of ourselves."

**[.]**

noah & ally.

_there are some people in the world that you can't help but find yourself completely taken by, and when you do, there's no point in letting go._

"you love me, i know you do."

"so do i."

**[.]**

mr. knightley & emma.

_annoyance and friendship can possibly only lead to one thing..._

"you are a complete idiot, your idiocy is beyond comparison."

"ooh, idiocy, big word don't you think? one day you'll learn to appreciate me and you'll be thankful that i am so kind as to grace you with my presence."

"when that day comes i'll be sure to mention you in my suicide letter. with a mind as fucking empty as to oblige you, its not worth living."

"i'm sorry, can you repeat that? i stopped listening after i began to rejoice the idea of your death."

"you're hilarious."

**[.]**

james & lily.

_after some time of trying, you're bound to get results._

"i believe, beyond a reasonable doubt, that my good looks and your good looks are the perfect match."

"that's the most terrible pick-up line i've ever heard in my entire life."

"so is that a yes?"

"no."

**[.]**

sometimes the greatest love stories are yet to be told.

**[.]**

**massie block.**

"you're cute, but you're stupid."

**alicia rivera.**

"the day i love you is the day i throw out my credit cards, _willingly_."

**claire lyons.**

"i'm cute, he's cute...therefore_ we're_ cute, its simple multiplication."

**nikki dalton.**

"we're so much alike that its become a burden to be around him without wanting to physically hurt myself at the mere idea that_ i_ can possibly come across as so fucking deranged."

**kristen gregory.**

"he says he wishes it was simpler...but i think that's what makes it better, the thrill of the complexity."

**james wright.**

"she's so bitchy, its great."

**derrick harrington.**

"the first time i fell in love was the second grade. god she was perfect...she had the nicest pair of buns, the idea of her was just perfection - just thinking about it now makes my mouth water...her name was in-n-out, never met anything like her."

**joshua hotz.**

"i'm not sure how much more serious we can get from this point."

**cameron fisher.**

"she's so hot, it hurts. but _damn_, _that ass_."

**kemp hurley.**

"sometimes i think i'll never truly understand the inner workings of your mind - that thought alone is what puts me to sleep at night."

**[.]**

with the intermingling of hearts and of lives mixing together in the most unexpected ways, we can only ever set our sights to live the best we can. people are always focused on what comes after, what's next, but the truth is there is only one importance and that is living.

you know what they say don't you?

you haven't lived until you've loved.

so let us venture into what others will always remember about us, the _dash_.

* * *

><p><strong>[an]** asd;lfj, okay so this was inspired by a famous poem called 'the dash' i forgot who wrote it...i feel like it was a laura something...anywho, the rest of it is inspired by various novels and such with different couples. do note that it will not portray the couples stated (i.e romeo&juliet) at all but merely the type of relationship they have, i will add my own twist to everything as well and the couples are going to be pretty crack-ish, well most. ye-up. i really want to continue this, so if you like it let me know!

_-alyssa._

x


	2. birth

**disclaimer****:** no, sadly, i do not own the clique series.  
><strong>rating<strong>**:** T (for cussing and minor PG 13 concepts, if you catch my drift)

* * *

><p><em>the dash. <em>

**CHAPTER ONE**

**[.]**

January was as bleak as ever and Nikkolette Dalton could not have put it better herself. As she trudged up the steps to first period she thought of all the reasons she did not want to be anywhere _near_ Westchester Prep that morning.

"Nikki!" Someone shouted, and Nikki barely turned around to see Claire Lyons scuttling up the steps, only to trip on some leaves and then get back up, brushing her Burberry coat off and smiling brightly.

"Oh god, did your mom like slip some estrogen in your coffee again by accident?" Nikki asked, pulling out her Alexander McQueen, studded, iPhone from her back pocket.

"No! But guess what _to-day_ _is_?" Claire sing-songed. Nikki blinked, and just stared at Claire, who even at this ungodly hour, with scratches on her palms, and her hair completely disheveled, screamed perfection. If Nikki actually cared about her appearance, she would have been jealous.

"Friday?" Nikki asked, eyeing her screen to see that she'd received a text from Alicia Rivera to meet her at her locker. Claire huffed and stomped a Tory Burch flat to the floor, dust rising up and falling around her feet.

"No, its the Briarwood mixer." Claire grinned proudly and looped her arm through Nikki's as Nikki yanked open the glass door to WP's main hall. The place was crowded with girls examining their outfits, laughing, gossiping and getting their books for class. Secretly, Nikki liked going to an all girl's school. She never had to deal too much with the whole 'boy drama' thing and life was pretty simple since there was no one to impress.

"Oh, yeah, its only been the thing that you've been talking about for _decades_."

"Its just exciting to have them come to our school for like the rest of the year, isn't it?"Claire asked beaming, Nikki stared at her and let out a sigh. Disagreeing with Claire was like slapping a puppy in the face - an annoying puppy, but a puppy none the less.

Apparently, some idiot had broken a pipe for Briarwood's infamous wave pool, that served no purpose other than to allow snooty boys to stand in five foot water that rippled, without their shirts on for 'charity' - Nikki could have pushed water in her bathtub to have the same effect but then again no hotshot would donate thousands of dollars to her since she wasn't some prick with a six pack. Anyway, the pipe had broken and the entire system had collapsed, soaking the whole school which had been around since the 1800s. This forced all the boys the school had, to come to WP because 'sisters and brothers have to help each other out' (the words of P. Burns who obviously had no idea what the students of Briarwood and WP did behind closed doors - if she did then she was practically promoting incest).

"No," Nikki murmured as she made the usual turn to Leesh's. Claire who had obviously not heard her friend's response, waved brightly at literally everyone who was walking past, all of them staring enviously at her bright outfit and shining blonde locks. Most people had gotten over Nikki's standout beauty, but Claire's sweet looks were always refreshing and hard to overcome.

"I get to see Kemp too!" Claire said, Nikki raised an eyebrow.

_Kemp Hurley?_

She snorted, "You mean the boy who's practically the definition for responsibility yet introduced our entire class to weed in the fifth grade?"

Claire rolled her cerulean blue eyes and Nikki just eyed her distastefully, "Kemp isn't that bad, besides I've known him since before I was in diapers. He's like my best friend." Claire shrugged and before Nikki could respond with something witty and biting, she looked up to find that they'd already arrived at Alicia's locker.

"Hola senioritas," Alicia said, she shot Claire an odd look when she saw how blissful she appeared. "_Oh-kay_...well are you going to the Briarwood mixer?" She asked Nikki, Nikki merely shrugged.

On most occasions she'd take any opportunity to stay home with a good book and read well into the next day, but apparently the Briarwood Mixer had some potential and Nikki never said no to the opportunity of scrutinizing her peers and openly sharing her thoughts to crowds.

"I guess," Nikki stated, playing with the YSL cocktail ring on her finger, biting her lip to think if she possibly had something better to do.

"Good, I think it'll be fun." Alicia stated just as the bell rang, slamming her locker shut, her dark brown hair dancing behind her. Sometimes Nikki thought her friends were all looks, but she had to admit that she loved them anyway, faults included. As for the mixer?

Nikki had no idea what she was getting herself into.

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

"Massie, I don't know if I want to be here." Kristen Gregory said, shifting in her BCBG dress and yanking the edges down to cover her knees, only to have the dress shoot back up to her mid-thigh.

"Relax Kristen, its just like a school dance." Massie stated, shrugging slightly and looking at her Tiffany bracelets as if they could read time. Annoyed with the lack of time telling gadgets around, she shifted through her YSL clutch and found it was only 8:21, yet she and Kristen were yet to be led into the club where the Briarwood mixer was being held.

"But its at a _club_, and they serve alcohol at clubs." Kristen whispered alcohol as if saying it was the equivalent of getting smash drunk and waking up pregnant with a child belonging to a communist leader.

Massie rolled her eyes, "Yes, but do you honestly think that Principal Burns would approve of a venue if they'd be serving alcohol during the mixer?" Prompting Kristen, Massie shook her head. Her cousin had more morals than Virgin Mary.

"You're right," Kristen said, trying to find some confidence, but failing as her shoulders fell. "Maybe I should just call my mom-"

"The buzzkill police? Come on Kris, Aunt Marsha will cut you if she knew you were here." Kristen nodded solemnly and then looked to the ground, twisting her Miu Miu clad foot. Just dragging Kristen to ICE, the new 'it' bar in New York City, was tough enough, but forcing her into a skintight, strapless, mint green dress and then basically strapping on heels to her feet - against her will - had left Massie drained. The sooner the bouncer let them in, the sooner she could relax and hopefully after a few 'virgin' drinks and a cute boy to dance with, Kristen would too.

"Names," Massie looked up at the bouncer and smiled brightly, his gruff exterior didn't change so she rolled her amber eyes and ran a hand through her waves.

"Massie Block and Kristen Gregory, we're juniors." She stated, holding out a thin hand for the pins that would allow them inside. The man eyed them suspiciously, as if he knew that they weren't actual attendants of WP but actually from OCD, a completely different all girls' school that sucked as much ass as Kristen's prudish ways.

In fact, if it hadn't been for Massie's best friend from dance, Nikki, she would have had no clue on what she was missing out on. OCD's brother school wasn't nearly as hot and scrumptious as Briarwood and Massie's life had been pretty dull as of late since she'd been grounded for getting an A fucking minus in French 4 AP. The only reason her mother had let her even step a toe out of the house was because Kristen was coming along and Massie had sworn up and down that it was a school fundraiser.

The bouncer continued to eye Massie and the list, back and forth until her eye caught a hold of something, sitting on the floor was a basket of the highlighter blue pins, glinting in the lights from the club. She quickly dropped her clutch and pretended to trip.

"Oof!" She muttered, causing herself to fall to floor and yanked her clutch up, snagging two of the pins."I think I need to go to the restroom, we'll come back!" She said to the bouncer, he stared at her, completely confused, and Kristen followed after her.

"What? I thought you said we were going no matter what? Massie? Massie? Mass-"

"Shut up will you? I just got these, I didn't know the bouncer would be smart enough to check the list." Massie responded, pinning the blue emblem to the hem of her shoe and then sticking one on Kristen's dress.

"Oh, of course not, why would a bouncer_ ever_ do his _job_?" Kristen asked sarcastically, Massie rolled her eyes again, "Jeez, what if we had gotten caught?" Massie ignored Kristen and pulled out a rollerball of Chanel No. 19, coating her wrist with it and then getting out a small tube of DKNY's apple and spritzed it on Kristen who coughed. "Jesus!"

Ignoring the stickiness of Kristen's perfumed wrist, Massie dragged her into the club without a single hitch, the sound of some song vibrating through the high definition speakers. "Ah, perfection!" Massie screamed, laughing at Kristen's flushed face. "Let's go find ourselves some meat," she winked and marched through the crowds.

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

"Can we blow this shit?" James Wright asked, leaning against the wall of ICE. From the moment he'd walked into the room, he was aware that almost all eyes were on him. Not only was he new prey to the girls of WP but the boys of Briarwood were still getting used to him.

So far he'd made his mark thus so by befriending the highest rungs of Briarwood's social ladder since he'd been graciously blessed by being related to the Harringtons, had immediately been placed on first string for Varsity soccer, had an IQ that would drop jaws, looked like he could model for just about any campaign and had a British accent to match. That and he was pretty damn conceited which turned heads away just as quickly as they'd snapped towards him.

"We just got here man," Joshua Hotz said, yawning and downing a cup of spiked Coke. The staff of Briarwood were too stupid to inspect the drinks and didn't care enough to send more than three chaperones to the mixer, practically allowing the students to do just about anything they pleased.

"Yeah and its boring me." James followed, brushing imaginary lint off his shirt.

He and social gatherings were far from being acquainted. The mere idea of dancing among the sweating bodies of delirious, unsanitary teenagers, disgusted him to no end, that and all the girls reminded him of monkeys when they tried to grind.

Josh just snorted and shook his head, "Just bear it for a few more hours, I'm not going back home to hear my parents droning on about the Gregory's, _whoever the hell they are._ Apparently their well being disrupts _our_ life." He rolled his eyes and James chuckled, his face immediately returning to become impassive once more.

"Guys, I just saw the hottest motherfucking girl, ever." Derrick Harrington said, panting slightly, James raised an eyebrow at his cousin and scoffed. "I'm serious, she's gorgeous." Derrick said, slumping against the wall, but not falling to the ground. James simply raised an eyebrow and looked away. His friends were easily amused with girls and he was not one to fall into such a _sad_ category. Not that anyone suiting ever made rounds in Westchester.

"Who is it?" Josh asked, slightly interested as he stared at the empty contents of his drink.

"I don't actually know...I was hoping you did." Derrick smiled sheepishly and Josh snorted, gesturing for Derrick to lead the way. James followed bitterly, covering his face with his cologne coated sleeve to save him from the dingy smells of the room around him, the people there were insanely filthy.

"Hold on, what are you wearing?" James asked, eyeing Derrick's blazer that had the crest of ICE on it. Honestly they acted as if it were a country club when it was possibly one of the filithiest places in New York.

Derrick rolled his eyes, "My shirt got caught in the door so they lent me this and offered to pay for my shirt - like_ I_ need the money." All three boys snickered and continued their walk.

They reached what would have been bar and Derrick tilted his head in the direction of a group of girls laughing and twirling amongst themselves. James blinked, they were better than the average teenage girl but he looked away again and ordered a drink. "Which one?" Josh asked, setting his glass on the counter and rubbing his hands together as if he were preparing to do a magic trick.

"That one," Derrick said through clenched teeth so no one would notice, James rolled his penny brown eyes and placed his elbow on the counter.

"Holy shit, she is..." Josh muttered, James let out a 'dear god' at his friends' ridiculousness, lifting the drink to his lips and rubbing furiously at his temples. Why were they suck dickwits all the time? By the next social gathering, Derrick and Josh would have completely forgotten about their little infatuation at this dance...he couldn't even get started on Cam. "Wow."

"I saw her first," Derrick said, James let out an airy chuckle that came out as a huff and smiled crookedly, it was like they were fighting over a candy bar. "Wait, the brunette right?" Derrick asked, following Josh's gaze. Josh looked up and tilted his head.

"_Brunette?_ No the blonde." Josh stated, unceremoniously throwing a hand towards a lanky blonde who looked completely out of place in a green dress that she was constantly adjusting. James threw a glance at her and shook his head. She was extremely fit, with her long, dark blonde hair that fell to her lower back and her navy blue eyes that shined in an odd way in the club lights, but still, she hadn't really appealed to James.

"You're both twats, you don't even _know_ them." James clarified, Derrick looked up at him, blinked and then looked back to Josh.

"Well we have a whole semester to get to know them better, and who knows how long it'll take for the wavepool to get fixed and all the furniture to be replaced, and the mold to get rid of..." Josh shrugged, Derrick agreed immediately and then looked back to the clump of girls that had dispersed.

"What the-"

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

"_Ow_!" Alicia yelped, she'd been flat tired all day long and it was starting to piss her off. She'd just gone to the bathroom and now her friends were nowhere in sight and this whole mixer thing was starting to blow. All the Briarwood boys that had approached her had eyes only for her boobs and it was starting to get infuriating.

"Sorry," someone muttered, Alicia turned around with a glare at whoever had spoken. Behind her stood a tall boy with messy black hair, an undone tie and two freakish mutant eyes that were different colors. She stared at his eyes and was suddenly speechless, not because he was totally hot (which he kind of was) but his eyes were scaring her.

"Uh, okay," she stated, coughing awkwardly and running a hand through her hair. He smirked at her and squinted his eyes.

"So as long as we're conversing, would you like to dance?" She blinked and then snorted, laughing. Did this guy think he was smooth? God, if this was what she had to deal with for the next twelve weeks she might as well have murdered herself on the spot.

"No...No thanks." She pushed past him but he followed her.

"Are you sure you want to deny yourself of this face and charm?" Alicia cracked up, seriously this guy had issues. She whipped her Bumble and Bumble scented hair around and sized him up, sure he was cute, but what was he playing at? He was starting to annoy her.

"No, I came here with someone," she lied, trying to get him off her back.

"Really? Well maybe you should leave with someone else," he smiled brightly and ran a hand through his hair. Alicia stared at him blankly, "If I had come here with a girl as hot as you, I wouldn't have left her all alone." Alicia internally rolled her eyes.

"Smooth, but again, no thanks, I'm with someone and I think he can whip your ass." Alicia murmured, looking behind 'Crazy Eyes'' shoulder in search of Nikki or Claire. This night was not going as planned. Being harassed by some weirdo was not on her list and she didn't really want to be trying to get rid of him all night.

"Are you sure, because my guns are huge...they're not the only thing too, if you know what I mean," Alicia burst out laughing and covered her mouth, Crazy Eyes obviously took this as a good sign when really Alicia couldn't wait to find her friends to tell them about who to avoid. "I'm Cam by the way, Cameron Fisher."

Alicia's eyebrows knitted together, she'd heard that name from somewhere. Her eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up, his name was Sharpied literally all over the bathroom walls and had to be scrubbed every day by the janitors from the porcelein exterior of the girls' room. Not to mention she'd heard Carrie Rudolph and a few others crying over him.

She had the urge to laugh again.

_This was the bozo everyone was making a big deal about?_ "I'm Alicia Rivera, and I'd really like to be rid of you, no offense." She smiled apologetically but that didn't stop him. He stepped closer to her, the smell of Armani cologne clouding her nostrils and melting away her calm scent of Angel, she coughed.

"Alicia? Wow, does that mean beautiful in Spanish?" Cam asked.

Alicia's smile dropped into that of annoyance, "_No_. But I'm sure Cameron means annoying in some other language." He smiled at her.

"You're fiesty, _I like_." Alicia let out a huff of annoyance. "Maybe we can meet up sometime? Talk over comebacks and your anger management?"

"Look, I'm not angry, but I'm bordering it. Can we carry this over to some other time? Like, I don't know? _Never._ I have to find my friends and you're not really helping and your terribly conceited pick-up lines are starting to piss me off, you're not half as good as you think you are, you know." With that she turned on her heel and walked away.

"Damn, your ass is flawless!" Alicia pulled at her hair and continued as far away from him as possible. Hopefully, come Monday, the universe would keep him out of her path for good, because as of right now, her blood pressure was sky rocketing thanks to some dick she met in front of a bathroom.

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

Nikki's back was pressed against a nearby wall and she was literally shooting back cups of water. She didn't like socializing, or dancing in a room full of testosterone and estrogen hyped teenagers, but she'd always liked dancing, just not with freaks who grabbed her ass.

"-come on man, have a little fun." She heard someone say, her eyes looked up slightly at two boys, one with black hair and the other with dark brown hair. She'd heard of them both she supposed, most of the girls had been whispering about them, mainly about the one with the obsidian hair but apparently he'd proven himself to be a right up douchbag.

"No, I don't even think I want to be here, I might as well have driven myself," the black haired one muttered in a British accent (_or was it Australian?_), Nikki raised an eyebrow and dropped it - she didn't care enough to ponder over his origins. "These girls have no shame." Nikki snorted and looked to her heels, the back of her straps were killing her and she was sure to have blisters the next morning. Right now, a good snuggle with one of her favorite books sounded pretty amazing.

"Just dance with someone, loosen up." His friend said. Nikki knew she shouldn't have been eavesdropping but she couldn't help herself, when there was a conversation to overhear, she just had to.

"No, you know I don't like dancing with people I don't even fucking know. Besides there's no one hot enough." His friend chuckled slightly. "You already called 'dibs' on the fittest girl here."

"I don't even know her," his friend sighed, Nikki looked away, back at the crowds of teenagers dancing, her bright green eyes closing slightly. She felt someone's eyes on her and she looked up to find the boy who was speaking looking at her. He smiled and she nodded, turning back, _what a freak. _"That girl right there is smokin'," his friend murmured but Nikki caught it and raised her eyebrows, shaking her wavy hair slightly and running a hand through it. _Boys._

"She's not good enough for _me. _She's fit, but nothing special." With that the dark haired boy, walked away, passing by Nikki and the two of them stared at each other before he tore his gaze away from her and walked into the throngs of people.

Apparently, the rumors were right.

_Bitch._

* * *

><p><strong>[.]<strong>

"This is my jam!" Claire said, twirling in circles, her dark blue dress, spinning with her. Massie blinked and rolled her eyes, the idiots Nikki put up with sometimes, but it was hard not to love Claire, she was so stupid that she was innocent and sweet. "Don't look now, but there's someone watching you," Claire stated from the corner of her mouth.

Massie let out a deep, peppermint tainted breath and looked up, she saw a flash of blonde hair and it was immediately gone.

"Are you okay Claire? Maybe you should sit down for a bit," Massie stated, smiling cautiously, Nikki had once said that Claire could get awfully excited. Claire shook her head and Massie shrugged it off. "If you're sure..." she trailed off just as someone tapped her shoulder. "Uh, hi?" She said, coughing slightly.

"You want to dance?" The boy responded, flipping his hair, Massie shrugged, he was kind of cute, green eyes and all. "I'm Landon." He said, holding a hand out to her, she blushed and shook it.

"Massie." She said, twisting a lock of auburn hair, a wistful smile on her face.

"Massie? Haven't heard that one, but I like it." Massie grinned and pulled herself closer to him. "You go to Westerchester Prep?" He asked, his voice going down an octave. Massie felt heat rise up in her cheeks but she brushed it off, coming up with an answer.

She opened her Chanel Rouge tinted lips when some blonde cut through, and by cut through, literally he pushed in between Massie and Landon, standing in between them. "Excuse me, sorry." He said, smiling charmingly.

"What the hell man?"Landon yelled, but Goldilocks ignored him.

"Hi." He said, smiling at Massie, "I'm Derrick, and you are?"

"She's Massie and she's dancing with me." Landon said through gritted teeth. Derrick looked up at Landon and looked at how close they were, making a face until Landon stepped back, Massie half laughed.

"Anyway, where were we?" Massie snorted, "right, I was introducing myself, and what lovely name do you have?" He asked, Massie blinked and it took her all of three seconds to see the ICE emblem on his jacket, _shit_ was all she thought.

"Uh, Massie..." She looked behind him to find a way to get out of this horrendous situation. There was no way she was going to get kicked out now, if her mom or aunt found out, she was dead.

"So you'll be at Westchester Prep this semester?" He asked, smiling brightly. Massie blinked, he was pretty cute (hot even) but the idea of him being security at ICE just made him so much less appealing to her and she did not have time to mingle with strangers that could get her in shitloads of trouble.

"Mhhm," she murmured. "Look, I have to go." She smiled brightly and ducked under a couple people.

"Wait! Hey! Go out with me!" Massie stopped in alarm and turned around and shot him a look. "Please? Come on, just one date, I promise if you don't like me (which I find, kind of hard to believe) then you'll never have to see me again." He begged. Massie snorted again.

"Look, I don't date strangers, nice meeting you, bye!" She continued to escape the wrath of whoever the loony was, but his persistence was driving her insane. He continued to follow her and for a moment she thought she'd finally lost him. "Thank the lord," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey, go out with me, yeah?" Massie nearly jumped in alarm at Derrick's dangling body from one of the twisting risers on the ceiling.

"Oh my god! What the hell are you doing? Can't you get fired?" Massie screeched, everyone in their vicinity turned and looked, their eyes widening.

"Fired? Just go out with me and I promise I'll get down." Derrick's calm voice was a total contrast to the deathly angle at which his body was positioned and there was no way that Massie was going to get charged for secondhand murder.

"Okay fine! Fine!"

"No, no, don't do me any favors." He shook his blonde head and Massie looked around urgently.

"No! I'm sorry, I want to! _I want to!_" Massie's breathing level was becoming deafeningly irregular, what if he fell off and died and her mom found out that it was her fault? What would become of her then? Besides, orange wasn't even that flattering of a color on her.

"I'm sorry what? I can't hear you?" He said, taking one hand off and cupping it to his ear. Massie swallowed, it wouldn't be that bad to agree, right? She probably wouldn't see him again. Any guy who needed a job at a night club most likely would be no where near her Westchester, prim and proper circle.

"I'll go on a date with you, okay? I want to! I'd love to!" She screeched frantically, her arms were flailing and the rings on her fingers were threatening to fly off.

"Okay! Okay! Calm down, we'll go on a date." He chuckled, letting go and falling neatly beside her. Massie's insides raged, people around them were snickering at the display. How was she ever to show her face again? She'd basically begged some strange boy to date her, not to mention one that worked.

"I-I hate you. That wasn't funny." Flustered, she turned on her heel, but turned back quickly, pieces of her hair falling about her face, "Just go to hell and maybe then we'll date." With that she flung her head back around and went in search for Kristen who most likely would stick out like a sore thumb in the masses.

* * *

><p><em>wooh! well this chapter was just to start things off, and the next one will be up soon. sorry for the wait! i'm not sure if i sped things up too much...i think most of you can see where i'm going with this (somewhat). there is more though and i <em>might_ be_ _re-writing/fixing a lot in this chapter. _

_please review with your feedback! _

xx, alyssa!


End file.
